


It's Not Being Inconspicuous If You Get Caught

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Both of these mentioned are not played out in the fic), Chair Sex, Confused Castiel, Established Dean Winchester/OFC, F/M, Humor, Nerd Time, Quickie, Sex, Slighty Angry Sam, Smut, The Pizza Man, The babysitter, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Braelyn and Dean try to make it quick so that no body walks in on them. Which will most likely happen since they're doing it in a place where everyone goes to watch TV.





	It's Not Being Inconspicuous If You Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This fics only purpose was the humor of everyone walking in on them. So if the smut is terrible or straight to the point, then don't mind. Got really lazy. But I hope it's enjoyable anyways!

Dean is lounging in one of the recliners in a room that he and Sam had converted into a makeshift living room. Instead of using Sam’s room to watch TV and such. He was nursing a beer and looking through the sports channels for something to watch. He just needed to do something before Charlie showed up with pizzas, because she’s going to force Dean to re-watch the Harry Potter movies. Just to get him to love them instead of hating on them all the time.

Dean wanted to feel like a man before becoming a nerd. He shut the TV off because there was nothing on. He didn’t want to watch college football, didn’t feel like watching the Brewers kick the Cardinals asses, and definitely not ESPN newscasters talking trash about certain players. So opting for a quick nap sounded like a good idea. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the chair. Welcoming sleep.

Braelyn was going to check on Dean to see if he needed anything else before she went to corral everyone else. She stopped at the sight before her, Dean sleeping soundly in the recliner, arms draped over his upper stomach, light snores and puffs of breath were heard where she was standing. Smiling to herself and making a move to leave the area, but another idea popped into her head. Checking both sides of the hallway and walking into the rather spacious room, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her. Tip toeing her way over to the chair.

Dean had his feet propped up on the footrest a bit, just a few inches from the ground. His boots were on either side, one was tipped over. The upside to him having his feet up, the chair won’t rock as much as she climbs on it. She slowly bent over to place her hands on the armrests and raised he right leg and fit it in the separation of the furniture on Dean’s left. She stopped when Dean shifted a little and waited for him to settle so she could get her other leg up on the other side. Her heart was racing as she was finally straddling his legs, skirt draping over his lower stomach and down to his knees.

She went to lean forward to whisper in his ear, but the chair creaked and whined under both their weights. Stopping all together, face in the ‘oh shit’ expression and biting her bottom lip, holding her breath. She closes her eyes and slowly lets air out of her lungs through her nose.

In the midst of getting her breathing and heart under control, a pair of hands grab her ass. She perks upright, eyes wide on a grinning Winchester.

“Hey good lookin’, didn’t expect to see you here.” He says a bit groggy.

“Hey, yea, was gonna see if you wanted another beer before everyone else showed up. But you looked so peaceful taking a nap in this chair.” She grins back.

“I know we haven’t had much alone time, with all these people coming and going, but is this how you want to do it?” He asks running his hands up and down her back and sides.

“Cas and Kev are in the library talking about whatever and Sam made a quick run to the liquor store.” Braelyn says and runs her hands up his chest and rests them on his shoulders. “So, yea, it’ll be quick, please?”

“Well in that case.” He goes to reach for the lever to put the footrest down. She grabs his arm and holds it in the air.

“Nuh-uh, right here.” She then puts all her weight onto his thighs, to plant herself where she is.

“Here? Now? You do realize what’s going to be going on in about 20 minutes right?”

“Yea, I said it’d be quick.”

“What if someone walks in, meaning what if Charlie shows up early?”

“Please.” Braelyn says in a childlike tone and puts on her best puppy dog face that she learned how to do from Sam.

“Not you too!” Dean scoffs and tries to look away. She grinds over Dean’s growing erection and he lets out a shuddering breath. “Fine.”

Braelyn beams at her victory and lifts the front of her skirt to undo his jeans. One of her hands reaching into the fly and pulling out his half hard cock. Running her softly closed fist up and down the shaft, slowly bringing him to full hardness.

“Did you bring any condoms with you?” Dean asks panting.

“Didn’t really plan on doing this, so no. Remember I can’t conceive.” Dean nods and looks down to watch what Braelyn does. She lifts her skirt even more, shuffling up and lining his cock up so she can sink down slowly.

“You not wearing any panties?”

“Nope.” She sighs once she’s seated. “Had other plans for tonight.”

“Like what?” He wiggles his brows hoping what he’s thinking was what she was planning. But she only leans forward, dropping her skirt in the process, and connects their lips. Grinding back and forth with his cock buried inside her. The kiss growing heated, more tongue and teeth. Small whimpers and soft moans emit from Braelyn’s throat.

“God I missed your cock.” She says when she breaks the kiss. Whining when she actually lifts off and slams back down.

“I missed this tight cunt of yours.” Dean groans and pulls her back down for another kiss. His hands roaming all over her backside to where he could reach. Pulling her tight to him as he wraps his arms around her. She starts off a small rhythm, trying to not make it seem like they aren’t doing anything. Soon, though, that seems to dissipate due to the need to cum. She can feel it, sitting right on the edge of nearly there and not enough. Braelyn reaches a hand down under skirt and begins toying with her clit. Rubbing it just right to the point where her legs feel tingly and spine sending shivers.

Dean detaches himself from Brae’s mouth and moves down her face, sucking a mark on her neck. When she felt the tug of teeth biting into her neck, the feeling alone sent her over. She had to stop herself from screaming out as Dean kept marking her neck with little love bites.

“Oh-oh fuck Dean! Yea.” She whines when Dean’s hands grip tightly onto her ass cheeks, and her whole body is being guided up and down on Dean’s cock. Brae nuzzles her face next to his ear, breathing heavily with sighs and gasps. “Dean, we better make this quick before someone walks in. I wanna feel your cum spill inside my pussy.”

One of Dean’s hands comes up to turn her face so they could lock lips again, the other gesturing for her to grind back and forth on his lap. They are trying to make as minimal noise as they can, just so they don’t get a crowd by the door yelling at them to take it to the bedroom.

“Dean Dean, your dick feels so good in my pussy!” Keeping her hand under skirt, finger still moving over clit. Wanting to feel another orgasm rip through her.

Charlie hears noises coming from the other side of the closed door where she’s standing in the hall. Hot boxes of pizza in her hands and a bag of popcorn on that. She rearranges the boxes to one hand and goes to open the door. She was greeted with Dean’s girl sitting in his lap, face battling each other. She walks into the room and sets the boxes down on the coffee table and sits on the couch. Opening the popcorn bag while it sits on the pizzas.

Braelyn and Dean stop entirely and turn their attention to a red headed girl casually sitting there stuffing popcorn in her mouth. Charlie looks at them, mid chew.

“Charlie!!” Both Dean and Braelyn scream out.

“What?” She questions with a mouthful, finishing it off with a quick swallow and a grab for the remote on the side table next to Dean. “Oh, don’t mind me. Continue devouring each others mouths, I gotta look for the movies on Google Play anyway.” She says with a smile.

“Can you -uhm- come back in a bit?” Dean says with whatever dignity is left.

“Why?” She asks still looking at them in confusion. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

“What’s going on?” Sam questions slightly out of breath and a bit panicky. “Why was Charlie screamed?” Braelyn then hides her face in the crook of Dean’s neck in utter embarrassment. Dean groans and wraps his arms around her.

“I dunno. I came in here to get the movies ready and they got mad that I interrupted their makeout session.” Charlie says to explain herself.

“I’m not so sure that’s what’s going on.” Cas says.

“Guys! Just, leave, please!” Dean exasperates.

“What would you say is going on here Cas?” Sam asks.

“Well, judging by the way Dean and Braeyln are acting, their auras read of a passionate element.” Sam just looks at him, waiting for him to finish. “To put it into your terms, sexual intercourse.”

“Sex.” Sam says, hands on his hips. “Sex?” With a bit more anger and looks shot to the guilty party in the chair. “In my recliner?!” Kevin who was quietly observing walked away.

“I-I’m out.” Hands in the air as he walks down the hallway.

“Just a thought, wouldn’t it be more comfortable to have relations in a bed?” Cas asks, clearly has no idea how many places you can have sex in.

“Dean, make them leave, please.” Braelyn whispers so only Dean would hear.

“Can the rest of you just go! I’m literally about to bust a nut here!” Dean says with more annoyance.

“Kay, first, gross; secondly, let me preface, in my fucking chair?!” Dean shoots him a death glare and Sam brings his hands up, palms facing out in surrender. Charlie stands, wiping the salt on her hands on her pants.

“Don’t take too long, don’t want the pizzas I brought to get cold now do we?” She walks over and smacks Braelyn on the ass as she passes. Braelyn shoots up and watches as she winks at her and leaves the room.

Cas looks confused. “So, if Charlie brought the pizza, does that make her the pizza man? But she isn’t a man, she’d probably be a pizza woman from her gender. Also, why did she slap Braelyn’s rear, does that make her the babysitter? Charlie isn’t the one engaging in the intercourse, Dean is. And if Dean didn’t bring the pizzas that wouldn’t make him the pizza man.” Cas turns his attention to Sam, who slowly turns his head, blinking multiple times at the words that came out of the angels mouth. Sam just grabs him by the back collar of his trench coat, dragging him down the hall. “But Sam!” Charlie closes the door as Sam keeps telling Cas to stop talking. Everything falls silent in the room, except for an occasional popcorn that falls from the top of the pile in the bag.

Braelyn avoids eye contact with Dean.

“Should have just went to mine or your bedroom.” Dean says.

“Shut up.” Braelyn mutters.

“Oh come on. I warned you that someone might come in here, especially if it was Charlie.” Dean chuckles. “Look at me.” Dean places a finger under Braelyn’s chin to make her look at him. “Let’s just continue.”

“Why? Everything feels weird now, they know what we were doing that’s supposed to happen in the bedroom, what we are doing with each other, and-” Braelyn was cut off by Dean who kissed her to make her stop talking.

“Don’t worry so much. No need to worry when you’re with me.” She sighs and smiles at him.

“Fine.” He smiles back at her and reaches down for the lever again to drop the footrest, he lifts her off him and stands, walking her backwards into a wall near by.

“Sammy’s a little mad about the chair, so. We’ll just use this wall.”

“God, you’re so dorky. And I think your brother is a little more than just mad about the chair.” She chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yea probably.” He moves in closer to get rid of any space between them. “By the way.” His hands grab behind her thighs and lifts her. She squeaks a little but giggles, wrapping her legs around his waist. Cock resting against her dripping pussy. “What made you wear a skirt with no panties?”

“So I could sit on your lap and let you tease me easily.”

“You’d be sitting very un lady like though.”

“I don’t give two shits that I would have to be lady like in a damn skirt.” Dean removes a hand from under her thigh to guide his cock into her pussy. “Fuck being a lady.”

“How about I just fuck a lady instead?” He pulls out and thrusts back in. Pushing her further on the wall.

“Yea, fuck that lady good.” Dean picks up speed, causing her to bounce against the wall. Luckily she was wearing clothes, otherwise she’d have scratches from the texture on her back.

Each thrust sending them both closer and closer to the edge. Brae lets one of her hands go and toys with her hyper sensitive clit. Feeling the very familiar tingle in her legs and the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm. She moans a near shout as she cums. Clenching around Dean as he continues to move within her.

“C’mon Dean! I know you’re really close!” She pants.

“Fuck Brae!” He leans in and catches her lips. Thrusts becoming erratic and uncoordinated. Braelyn keeps rubbing her clit as the thick cock slides in and out of her channel at a fast pace. Rubbing all along the right places with in her. She clenches unintentionally tight on him and he groans hungrily in his throat. He rests his forehead on hers and slams in as deep as he can get his cock. Spilling his seed inside her. She moans high and clings herself to Dean as she cums for a third time.

She feels Dean’s cock twitch a couple times as she continues to clench around him. She shakes and sighs as Dean’s cock softened inside her. He pulls out and carefully puts her down, fixing her skirt in the process, and tucking himself back behind his jeans.

Braelyn looks up at Dean, “Well, that was interesting.”

“Yea, next time, let’s just go into one of our bedrooms.”

“Agreed. But still very hot.” Brae winks at the eldest Winchester. “Earlier, what did Cas mean by the pizza man and the babysitter?”

“I’ll explain it to you later.” He goes to open the door and bring everyone back into the room for movie night.


End file.
